Touko and N (2)
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: my story
1. The Beginning

Touko honey wake up, her Mom said. Come have breakfast. Coming Mom. I said back. Today was the day I'm getting my starter Pokemon from Professor Juniper; I was so psyched in going on my journey. I began to get dressed when there was a knock at the front door, I wonder who that could be. Her Mom said and began to open the front door when she got stopped by Touko. Mom don't answer it, I got it. Touko said. Leaving her Mom so shocked. Oh it's you Bianca, what brings you here. Touko said. Listen Touko we got to get over to the lab straight away. Bianca said very fast. Whoa Bianca slow down. I can't hear a word your saying. Touko said. Soon Touko's X-Transceiver was ringing. I answered it, it was Professor Juniper. Hello Professor. Touko greeted. Hello Touko come over to the lab. Professor Juniper stated. Ok be right there. Touko said. Thanks Touko, see you soon. Professor Juniper said. Yes I'll see you soon as well Professor. I hung up and ran to my room to get my bag and hat. Touko where are you going. Her Mom asked. Sorry Mom can't stop; I got to head over to the lab with Bianca. Touko said and rushed out the door, with Bianca in tow. Touko ready for your first journey. Bianca said normally. Why I sure am Bianca. Touko said. Great we're going to have so much fun together. Bianca said in an unusually hyper voice. Bianca who ever gets to the lab first wins. Touko said. Ok Touko you're on. On your marks, get set, go. We ran to the lab, I was winning, but Bianca caught up and overtook me. Hey no fair Bianca. Touko frowned. I started panting and collapsed. Bianca kept running. She turned her head to look at me panting. Touko you're out of breath. Bianca said. I stood up and started running again. Hey Touko no fair. You tricked me. Bianca said. So long Bianca I'm winning. I looked at Bianca while winning, when I wasn't looking in front of me, I crashed into Cheren. Oh Cheren sorry I didn't see you there. Touko quickly apologized. Touko are you alright. Bianca said. Yeah Bianca I'm fine, I just bumped into Cheren when I wasn't looking. Touko said. Cheren give her a chance, she's a fast runner. Bianca shouted. Bianca it's ok. Touko said. No it's not Touko. He just bumped into you. Bianca said. Well she's the one who bumped into me Bianca. Cheren said calmly. Who cares you bumped into her first Cheren? Bianca screamed till she couldn't scream no more. I don't like it when you scream in my ear Bianca. Cheren said. This started to get into an argument. Guys stop this now. It's going to get worse. Oh don't you dare start Touko. Cheren screamed. Leave her alone Cheren. She hasn't done anything. Bianca screamed. This made me very mad. Guys stop this right now. Enough with the fighting. I don't care if you guys fight. We're still friends right. Touko shouted. Cheren and Bianca calmed down. You know maybe Touko's right. It's not right to fight after all Cheren. Bianca said. Bianca I got something to tell you. Cheren said. Go ahead ask away Cheren. Bianca said. Would you be my girlfriend Bianca? Cheren said. Oh Cheren of course I will. Bianca said then smiled sweetly. Oh here we go with the mushy stuff. Touko snickered. Guys we got to get to the lab come on. Touko stated


	2. Getting Starter Pokemon

Once we arrived at the lab we were ready to get our starter Pokemon. Hey Professor we're here. Touko said. Ah you three made it. Professor Juniper said. As you all know my name is Aurea Juniper. I'm the Professor of the Unova region and it is my duty to help everyone get their Starter Pokemon. Professor Juniper stated. Now are you three ready to get your starters. Yes Professor we're ready. We said in unison. Okay here they are. Oshawott the water type, Snivy the grass type and Tepig the fire type. So Touko which one are you going to choose. I finally decided, I'm going to choose Oshawott. Touko said. Good choice Touko. Now here are the Pokeballs and the Pokedex and here's Oshawott's Pokeball. Great thanks Professor. Touko said. Bianca your next. Cheren said. In that case. I'm going to pick Tepig. Bianca said. Professor Juniper gave Bianca some Pokeballs, a Pokedex and Tepig's Pokeball. My turn. I'll have to pick Snivy because that's the only one there. Professor Juniper did the same, giving Cheren the Pokeballs, Pokedex and Snivy's Pokeball. Hey let's have a Pokemon asked them. No Touko maybe some other time, Bianca and I need to go. Cheren said. Ok call me when you get to Accumula Town. Touko said before they left


	3. To Accumula Town

I went to Accumula Town after they left. When I got there. I went to the Pokemon Center to rest up for the night. When I arrived at the Pokemon center. I booked a room. Nurse Joy gave me a key. I headed to a room. Dropping my bag and removing my hat. I settled in. it was still daylight. The best thing to do is explore the town. So I picked up my bag and put my hat back on. I was ready to leave the Pokemon center. I gave the key back to Nurse Joy, and rushed out the doors. Feeling the fresh air. I saw a familiar figure on top of a hill. I went to check it out. Who are you? Touko said. My name is Ghetsis, former leader of Team Plasma. He said and slowly walks towards me and reached out to touch my chin with his gloved hand. Cheren came running towards me. I don't want you touching her one bit Ghetsis. Cheren shouted and protected me. I wasn't going to hurt her, I just want her Pokemon. Ghetsis said. I didn't like the idea of being separated from my Pokemon. I clutched on tightly around Cheren's waist. Hoping this would stop. Bianca came running as well and took out Emboar. You're no match against my Hydreigon. Ghetsis said and took out Hydreigon's Pokeball. You ready Touko. Cheren said. Yes ready when you are Cheren. Touko said. Come out Samurott. Touko said. You too Serperior. Cheren said. Hydreigon use Dragon Breath. Ghetsis called out. Touko look out. Cheren said and pushed me out of the way, only to get hit instead. Cheren no. Bianca cried out. Ghetsis what did you do that for. Touko screamed. Because I wanted him dead. Ghetsis said and laughed. I turned around and saw Bianca cradling Cheren on the ground. Touko he's dead. Bianca cried out even more. Ghetsis you horrible man. I can't believe you just did that. Touko shouted. Ghetsis took steps towards me and gently held my chin with his gloved hand. Don't touch me. Touko shouted. Samurott help me. Use water gun. Touko called out. Samurott sprayed water from its mouth and onto Ghetsis, sending him backwards. Phew thanks Samurott, You've saved my life there.


	4. Meeting N

Chapter 4- Meeting N

After the battle with Ghetsis. I decided to go back to the Pokemon center. When someone was following me. I whipped my head around. But no one was there. I kept on walking when someone was still following me. I stopped but the thing didn't. It came closer and closer and closer. Until it came too close. Who goes there show yourself? This person with tea green hair popped out of the bushes. Who are you? Touko said. My name is N. nice to meet you. N said and walked off. But hold on wait. Don't you want to stay with me tonight? I'll be happy too. Touko asked. N stopped thinking if he should join Touko at the Pokemon center tonight. Touko I'll stay with you tonight. N said. Great let's go. Touko said. We then headed to the Pokemon center for some goodnights sleep. Once we arrived. We booked a room for both of us. Nurse Joy gave me the key for our room. We then headed to our room. Once we got there. I fumbled with the key. Getting it to unlock. Then I heard a click. The door was unlocked. I opened the door and we went in. well this is only for tonight your staying with me. Touko said. I dropped my bag and took my hat off. Placing it on the bedside table next to my side of the bed. It's a double bed. So we're going to have to sleep together. Is that alright N. Touko said? Oh yes of course Touko. N said. Great I'll get ready then. Touko said and got ready into her pj's. I then lay down in bed closing my eyes. N came over to my side and kissed my forehead gently. Goodnight Touko. N said and sat down on my side of the bed. N softly placed his gentle fingers against my cheek. His warm fingers were gently caressing my cheek. This made me flinch a little but I calmed down. N went to bed afterwards. When he climbed in. I scooted closer to him. Snuggling up against his chest. I didn't know how warm he was. N was so warm. He made me feel comfy.


	5. Battling With Bianca

Chapter 5- Battling With Bianca

When morning finally came. I woke up only to find that N wasn't there next to me. He must of left. Touko thought. Just then I heard snoring. N was still sleeping. I tried to wake him up and tell him to leave. N wake up you got to leave. Touko said. N woke up and got dressed. When we were ready. I gave the key back to Nurse Joy. We headed out of the Pokemon Center hand in hand. N then let's go of my hand and he told me. He was going. I tried my hardest not to cry about N leaving. But I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

I fell to my knees still crying more. Bianca then see's me crying. She walks over and told me if i was alright. Touko are you alright. I saw you crying. Bianca said. I'm fine Bianca. Touko said wiping the tears away from her face. I know how you feel. But how about a Pokemon Battle to cheer you up. No thanks Bianca. I'll pass. Touko declined. I went through the same thing when Cheren protected you and got hit by Ghetsis's Hydreigon. Bianca said. Now come on let's have a battle. Touko said excited. You're on Touko. Bianca said. Tepig come out. Bianca called. Oshawott you too. Touko said. Touko you go first. Bianca said. My pleasure. Oshawott Water Gun. Touko called a move. Tepig dodge it and use Flamethrower. Bianca said. Oshawott dodge it and use Aqua Jet. Touko said. Not so fast Touko. Tepig counter it with Tackle. Bianca called out. Then Oshawott was still standing. Tepig fainted. Oshawott we did it. Touko cheered. Tepig that was great battling. Have a good rest. Bianca said and returned Tepig back into the Pokeball. Touko you did brilliant. We both shook hands. I'd best be going Touko. See you. Bianca said and waved.


	6. Arriving In Striaton City

Chapter 6- Arriving In Striaton City

I finally arrived in Striaton City. Then Oshawott came out of its Pokeball. Oshawott what are you doing out of your Pokeball. Touko said. Oshawott pointed out of the City. You want to leave. Touko said. Oshawott squeaked in response. But if you leave I'll never see you again. Are you sure that's what you want. Touko said saddened, the thought of Oshawott leaving was breaking her heart every second. Oshawott started to walk away from Touko. Oshawott where are you going. Touko said. _Touko I have to leave you to continue on my quest. _Oshawott said. Then N came up and saw Oshawott walking away from Touko. He ran over and saw me crying for Oshawott to come back. Touko hey what's the matter. N said. It's Oshawott. Touko said and clung onto N's shirt crying more about Oshawott. Hey it's okay shh I'm here. N said rubbing my back gently. I can't believe Oshawott's leaving me. Touko said in between sobs. Was he your starter Pokemon? N said while soothing Touko. Yes I got him from Prof Juniper. Touko said while looking up at N. Convince him to come back Touko. N said. Ok I'll try. Touko said and walked over to Oshawott telling him to come back. Oshawott will you return to the Pokeball for me. Touko stated. Oshawott stopped and looked at his trainer pulling out a Pokeball. Oshawott walked over to Touko and stopped. Cocking his head to one side as he was confused. N watched a few meters away from Touko and Oshawott. Please Oshawott listen to me and return. Touko begged. But before Oshawott could return. It got enclosed in a bright white light. Oshawott's evolving into Dewott. Touko said happily. Now that's something I don't see everyday. N said.


End file.
